global_pals_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
Nostalgic Adventure
Nostalgic Adventure is the 9th video in the series. It was released on May 21st, 2017. Plot Antonia and Yuki are visiting Hope in America! While there, they look back to their childhoods and go through the generations! Summary At the airport, Hope meets with Antonia and Yuki as they arrive for their holiday in America. Hope shows them her room and introduces them to her collection of old Mary Kate and Ashley tapes she got from her friends Brian Christmas and Curtis Peters at a special warehouse she discovered by accident and where she often volunteers at. She shows them her favorite and explains the first number on the video is a song about ice cream, Antonia mentions she would go for a marzipan ice cream and Yuki mentions that she could go for a red bean ice cream. Hope mentions with the power of the Global Port, they can go back in time to the 50s in the video and become 50s girls, in which Hope pops the tape in, and uses the magic of the Global Port to whisk them in to the 50s, where they are instantly transformed into girls from the 50s. ("Ice Cream Crazy") Upon returning home, Hope and the girls are stuffed with ice cream that they don't even want to think about sweets for a month, when Hope's dad leaves the attic open and they all get their spirit back. Hope discovers her mom's old Kylie Minogue record and remarks how before they had mp3s, they had records and CDs, and Kylie Minogue was her favorite pop singer back in those days. Yuki reminisces about her sister used to be on a show for kids that did pop song covers in Japanese. Hope suggests they go back in time to the 80s and become pop stars, which Hope whisks them away to the exact same set as Kylie's music video. ("I Should be So Lucky") Antonia finds a record about ABBA and remarks about how her dad met her mom at a disco back in Berlin many years ago, and the girls decide to travel back to the 70s to see a disco first hand. ("Dancing Queen") Hope realizes that hip hop was popular around that time too, as honky tonk was in the 90s. Yuki transports them back to the present and is transports herself to the 90s at a barn dance. ("Honky Tonk Hip Hop") Hope, Antonia and Yuki find themselves back in the present when Hope reminds them that she has a surprise for them, it's revealed that the three girls are going on a train ride to Crystal City to go to a sock hop party. ("Locomotion") At the sock hop, Hope changes into the outfit she had on earlier and meets Twistin' Sam, a guy who knows everything there is to know about twisting. ("Let's Twist Again") Upon returning home, Hope, Antonia and Yuki realize that it's best to "Come as You Are" and to express diversity, and calls upon the other girls to celebrate diversity with them. Songs # Happy Global Train!! # Ice Cream Crazy # I Should Be So Lucky # Dancing Queen # Honky Tonk Hip Hop # Locomotion # Let's Twist Again # Come as You Are Trivia * This video pays tribute to the tape "You're Invited to Mary Kate and Ashley's Costume Party" * The characters on Hope, Yuki and Antonia's poodle skirts all represent their childhood favorites or animals, Hope's skirt has a sheep, Yuki's skirt has a lion with a crown on it (possibly referencing to Kirakira PreCure a la Mode) and Antonia's skirt has Sandmann on it. Category:Global Pals Friends Forever